The Dragon and Black Pearl
by Kirin Nekomata
Summary: TaoRis/KrisTao. Tapi/BL/Gay/MaleXMale/Rate masih belum ditentukan (?)


Disclaimer

Semua Chara milik Tuhan YME dan saya hanya meminjam untuk kepentingan cerita ini

Pair

TaoRis (bottom Tao of course)

Genre

Romance & Fantasy

Summary

Maaf Kirin belum ada ide untuk summary (?)

Sebagai bonus Kirin berikan chapter satu ini untuk kalian.

Warning :

Ff ini diketik menggunakan dua ibu jari yang artinya Kirin mengetik lewat hp. Jadi inilah ff seadanya disela kesibukan rl Kirin.

Maaf jika mengecewakan ~

YAOI! INI YAOI! INGAT YA INI YAOI!

"Gege this is for you-"

\- Dragon Land -

Tempat dimana semua orang memiliki spiritnya masing-masing, tempat dimana manusia biasa tidak akan mampu untuk menjamahnya, tempat dimana layaknya mitos mengenai Alpha, Beta dan Omega dalam silsilah kasta Werewolf ada dalam perwujudan lain, tempat dimana bukan gender yang menjadi alasan utama.

Seorang Ayah yang melindungi anaknya dan seorang raja yang melindungi hak nya.

Di dalam sejarah Dragon Land ada 5 spirit dengan kasta tertinggi sesuai dengan urutannya. Dan jika ada yang bertanya apa itu spirit biar ku jelaskan dengan singkat.

Spirit adalah perwujudan lain dari kekuatan seseorang, bentuk magis yang dimiliki orang tersebut sejak dia dilahirkan. Dan dari sekian banyak spirit ada 5 yang masuk dalam golongan tertinggi.

Pertama

Spirit Dragon. Hanya mereka yang terlahir dari darah murni anggota kerajaan dan memiliki pribadi kuat bisa mendapatkan wujud ini, bahkan tidak semua anggota kerajaan memiliki spirit Dragon.

Kedua

Phoenix. Pemilik spirit Phoenix akan sangat sulit untuk ditemukan, mereka tipe yang tidak suka diketahui oleh banyak orang, memiliki kepribadian tenang dan pemikir yang hebat.

Unicorn

Kebalikan dari Phoenix pemilik spirit Unicorn sangat mudah dikenali namun sulit untuk ditemukan karena jumlahnya yang juga terbilang sangat sedikit.

Lion

Walaupun berada diurutan ke 4 pemilik spirit Lion memiliki kemampuan bertahan dan menyerang yang sangat kuat. Mereka hanya akan menunjukkan dirinya ketika dibutuhkan.

Black Pearl

Spirit yang hanya muncul setiap seratus ribu tahun sekali. Berbeda dengan spirit lainnya Black Pearl bisa memilih wujud spiritnya sendiri termasuk jika ingin dia bisa dengan mudah memiliki bentuk Dragon. Dan karena alasan itu juga Black Pearl akan sangat sulit terdeteksi.

-Karakter Utama-

Name : Wu Yifan

Age : 28 in human form

Status : King of Dragon Land

Spirit : Dragon

Yifan terlahir dari keluarga dengan kasta tertinggi di Dragon Land, dibesarkan dengan pemahaman yang harus menyamaratakan semua kasta dalam hal saling menghormati dan menghargai. Satu hal yang mutlak adalah statusnya sebagai calon raja membuatnya membangun pribadi yang kuat dan mendominasi.

"Apa yang ditakdirkan untukku akan menjadi milikku"

Puluhan tahun dalam pencarian tidak pernah sedikitpun menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menemukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi 'miliknya' dan cepat atau lambat Yifan akan segera menemukannya. Dan ketika saat itu tiba bahkan dewa sekalipun tidak akan bisa menahannya.

"He is mine"

Name : Zetta

Age : 21 as human and 5 month as panda

FC : Huang Zi Tao

Status: Black Pearl

Spirit : Baby Panda

Zetta hidup dan dibesarkan oleh ayahnya jauh dari keramaian, jauh dari jamahan dunia luar. Tanpa tau takdir apa yang menunggunya tanpa tau siapa dirinya. Yang dia tau dia adalah anak dari seorang pria biasa yang bekerja sebagai pemburu. Memiliki paras yang hampir sama persis seperti mendiang ibunya.

"Jangan pergi ke kota tanpa ku Taozi"

"Jangan bermain di bagian Selatan hutan dan biarkan tuan Panda bersamamu setiap kali kau pergi ke hutan"

"Jangan pernah melepaskan penutup kepalamu saat kita di kota, jangan biarkan mereka melihat wajahmu"

"Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dariku"

Ada rahasia dibalik nama Zetta dan ada banyak rahasia dibalik larangan yang selalu diucapkan oleh Vincent. Dan putranya tau bahwa itu semua dilakukan sang ayah demi kebaikannya.

Tapi bukankah takdir selalu menemukan jalannya?

Name : Vincent

Age : 31 in human form

Spirit : Masih dirahasiakan seiring berjalannya plot

Status : ex-knight

"Putra yang akan terlahir nanti membawa takdir yang sangat besar dan kalian sebagai orang tua bertanggungjawab untuk menuntun takdir tersebut"

Vincent tidak pernah menduga jika kelahiran putranya juga membawa takdir yang sangat besar baginya. Takdir perpisahan dirinya dengan sang istri tercinta. Tapi itu bukan alasan baginya untuk membenci bayi mungil yang tidak berdosa dan bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajah ibunya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu, aku berjanji kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan cerita. Seperti ibumu.."

Duda tampan yang terkadang bersikap bodoh namun jauh dari kata ceroboh, pria yang tidak ingin disebut tua, oh ayolah bukankah dia memang masih muda? Wujud manusianya saja hanya berbeda 10 tahun dari putranya. Jadi... dia memang muda dan itu final.

Semua bisa terjadi di Dragon Land termasuk takdir yang selama ini dia hindari...


End file.
